


Always

by aoiselina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiselina/pseuds/aoiselina
Summary: 三年级的开端，Albus从Scorpius嘴中得知好友母亲去世的消息，他试着用自己的方式安慰Scorpius。





	

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 剧透注意！  
> ※ 短篇一发完  
> ※ 读《哈利波特与被诅咒的孩子》时产生的小脑洞，友情偏暧昧向。Albus视角，没什么剧情走向，有一些私设（比如两人一间寝室），原作向AU。

是夜。

黑黢黢的乌云将星月遮得严严实实，不露一丝微光。禁林边缘的打人柳收起平日张牙舞爪的姿态，枝条温和地垂下，林中偶尔传来马人忽近忽远的蹄声和独角兽的低鸣。凌晨时分的霍格沃兹仿若一只休眠中的庞然大物，连猫头鹰都站立在架子上昏昏欲睡，世界陷入被黑洞吞噬般的沉寂。

 

斯莱特林学院那间属于Albus和Scorpius寝室内，却有人正不安地在床上翻来覆去，夜不能寝。

 

——这个三年级开学第一天就失眠的倒霉蛋就是Albus。

他倒不是为了明早的飞行课发愁。事实上导致他无法入睡的罪魁祸首此刻躺在隔壁床铺，垂下的深绿色床帐令他无法睹见里面的情况——梅林在上，他可不希望自己最好也是唯一的朋友把头埋在被里哭鼻子。

 

Albus未料到自己的三年级会以这种糟糕的方式作为开场。他脑中有个声音责备自己，早在暑假的末尾Scorpius突然停止来信后，他心中便腾升起一股不祥的预感，却没送一份信询问过对方。

 

Albus阖上眼，面前浮现出Scorpius母亲模糊的轮廓。

Astoria Malfoy——Albus只在车站见过她两次，第二次时简短地打过招呼，对方对他态度友好。

她是位优雅得体的贵族小姐，自从生下Scorpius后体质愈发虚弱，常年苍白着一张脸。但通过Scorpius的描述，Albus感到好友更多的继承了Astoria乐天温和的性格——以及对甜食的狂热和对麻瓜旺盛的好奇心。

 

Scorpius在他面前提得最多的就是Astoria。他与母亲更加亲近，而他那位担起了重振家族重任的父亲Draco则每日忙忙碌碌，奔走于魔法部各部门。Scorpius认为Draco的保护欲过度，连Albus都能深切体会到——比如今早在车站，Draco紧盯他后背的灼热视线几乎能烧穿两个洞。

 

失去Astoria，意味着Scorpius生命中在乎他的人又少了一位——现在恐怕就只有Draco和Albus。

 

不同于Albus——出生铂金贵族却受尽流言蜚语的侮辱的Scorpius没有兄弟姐妹、从未体会过大家庭的欢声笑语、即便参加纯种社会的晚宴面对得更多的是虚情假意的寒暄。

不可置否，他是Albus认识的人之中最坚强的。即便今早在车厢内宣布这个噩耗时，Scorpius也是全程镇定，除了眼神中一瞬而逝的脆弱被Albus睹见，他对外隐藏完美，完美得让任何人都无法碰触到自己的内心想法。

 

Scorpius变得愈发坚不可摧——但这反而令Albus更加忧虑。倘若好友能够大哭一场将悲痛释放，Albus倒是很乐意把肩膀借给他。

 

……

 

“Scorpius?”

“Scorpius，你睡了吗？”

Albus侧过身，耳朵枕着掌心，面朝Scorpius的床。他轻喊出声，却并不期待对方有所回应。

 

“Scorpius?”但又他不死心地叫唤道。一股不知从何时而来的冲动敦促着他。

 

“……梅林的袜子——你是想明天第一节课就迟到吗？”

谢天谢地，Scorpius还没睡。从嗓音听出他现在很清醒。两种可能性——一是默默为逝去的母亲伤心；二是Albus不停翻身吵醒了这位浅睡眠者。可能两种都占了。

 

Albus默不作声，却不经大脑思考做出了十分大胆的行径——他掀开被子起身，在昏暗中摸索方向，指尖碰到柔软的床铺，然后沿着边缘坐下，以俯视的姿态凝视着Scorpius的脸庞，试图看清他的神色。他犹豫片刻，决定不开灯（他并不想让好友看到自己的表情）。

Scorpius一动不动地保持着他优雅的睡姿——袒露在被外的双手十指交握，垂在腹上。

以两人为圆心，周身笼罩着一股不自然的气氛。

 

“怎么了？别告诉我你在梦游。”

Scorpius的幽默感与生俱来，不会因任何波折而改变——他曾说这个优点也遗传自母亲，毕竟马尔福祖先们大部分优越感过剩，鲜少有这种品质（Scorpius的原话）。

 

Albus张张嘴，搜肠刮肚似的寻找恰当的词汇安慰好友。安慰从来不是他的长项，而Scorpius在这方面的法子可比他好多了。

但潜意识告诉他，他得做点什么，哪怕这个话题会牵动Scorpius心上未愈合的伤口。

 

“就是来看看你……听着，我很抱歉，真的。”

“我早就猜到了。你要是不吵醒我乖乖睡觉才反常呢。”Scorpius小声嘟哝着。他对Albus见鬼的了解。

“你需要被热巧克力吗？我可以去叫家养小精灵。”

“真难得。不过算了，我不想再刷一遍牙。”

“那……我和你说说我暑假去埃及旅游的经历？有一部分我肯定没在信里说过。”

“我很感兴趣，不过这时机不太对吧。”

 

“那……那你需要一个拥抱吗？”他犹豫片刻，口气有些别扭。

“……wow，真的假的，拥抱？”Scorpius愣了愣，腔调中染上一丝笑意。“或许是个不错的想法。”

 

Albus猛地抱住Scorpius的脖子，毫无征兆的举动令对方轻呼一声。

他似乎是将所有堆积在喉中的安慰话都付诸于行动了。

 

即使是孩提时代的Albus也很少和父母拥抱，他不习惯过于亲密的肢体接触，并有意无意地和人保持距离。但Scorpius是例外——事实上他已经为Scorpius创下无数的第一次。并且这种感觉很不赖。

 

……

维持着这姿势不久后，Albus感到自己的脸颊除了蹭到Scorpius羽毛般的发丝，还有一抹温热的液体。

Albus收紧了手臂，似乎这样能够将所有针对好友的攻击和伤害阻隔在外。

 

他不愿想象Scorpius失去母亲的生活会产生怎样的变化——正如Scorpius所自嘲那般，他的人生已经不能再糟糕了，而接下来他要面对的不仅是关于他是Voldemort私生子的恶意揣测，还会有背地里的冷嘲热讽——没有母亲的孩子。

 

“谢谢你的特殊待遇，我感觉好很多了。”过了一会儿，Scorpius伸手拭泪。

“无论何时，只要你需要我……我就在这里。”Albus不禁低喃道。这肉麻兮兮的话竟从他嘴中流露出，但这完完全全是他脑中所想之事。

“真的？”

“Always.”

“Awww, best friend ever!”Scorpius回抱住对方。他的声音虽然有些发哑，但笑意更浓。

 

他们像是两只在深夜互舔伤口的小兽。拥有彼此也仅有彼此，这就足够了。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> “Always”这个词在原作中小蝎子对阿尔说过。  
> 原话：  
> Albus：“Friends? ”  
> Scoripus: “Always. ”
> 
> 这俩人完全无法离开对方啊……并且可以为了对方背弃一切。读到中间一度以为自己错入《罗密欧与朱丽叶》片场。总之这对实在太萌【抱头打滚】连另一个时空的斯内普教授都吃这对安利啊嘤嘤嘤


End file.
